They Don't Need a Man
by i was not magnificent
Summary: They don't need a ring around their finger, or a hand around their waist, they don't need a man. They have eachother. - Miley/Demi/Selena friendship with mention of Niley. Scritly Girl Power though ;


It was like those typical scenes in those cheesy teen movies. The boy broke up with a girl at the most sudden time, she spends her week crying on her bed with Purdy's bubblegum ice-cream, watching the Notebook over and over again in the darkness of her room. That's exactly how Miley was right now, an identical scene from a movie. Except she watched 'Ferris Buelers Day Off,' and had some candles on instead of utter darkness.

"SEL, GIVE ME MY SPATULA!" she heard Demi and Selena fight like two year olds in the living room outside. She hadn't talked them properly since Saturday night last week, when everything went south with Miley and Nick. They had only seen her go from her room to the kitchen, grab something to eat, and crawl back into her room. They had tried to talk to her, every single day. They had been gone to school, so Miley sat alone in the empty apartment all day today.

_**Ferris**__: Look, it's real simple. Whatever mileage we put on, we'll take off.  
__**Cameron**__: How?  
__**Ferris**__: We'll drive home backwards._

Not even Ferris could make her laugh, and this was her favourite movie of all time. Well, this and A Cinderella Story. Chad Michael Murray in his younger years was a very gorgeous sight.

Miley hadn't been to her classes since Monday, Selena had called in for her whenever she didn't come out of her room by the time they started. She was possibly failing her classes by now. Or at least dropped in grades a bit.

She was trying to smile at Ferris sing a Beatles hit for Cameron at the parade they had shot at, when she looked outside for the first time and saw how late it was getting. It read 7:52. She had been sitting on here butt literally all day. Miley suddenly felt the numbness in her legs. _Whatever_ she thought, _not like I have anywhere to be_.

That's when she heard Demi knock on the door. Miley hadn't heard them since the spatula incident this morning. "Miley?" she called out. Miley crawled out of her comfy, warm spot in the comforter and went up to the door.

"What?" she hoarsely asked. Miley hadn't spoken all day, she sounded like a chain smoker.

"Can you please open the door? Sel and I got to ask you something." When Miley just leaned against the door, and left it locked, Demi began talking again. "Okay, since you're not going to talk OR open the door, I'll just ask you. It's one of Joe's friends birthday today, they're all having a little party at Murrays tonight. He invited all of us, so do you want to go?" she asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Miley, I know you're still hurting over Nick, but you can't let a guy rule your life like that! I'm sorry to say but it's kind of pathetic-" I heard Demi step on Selena's foot, but she kept on going. "Nick's a great guy, I agree. And I know how much you loved him, but you can't sit around in your room binging on ice cream and watch the same movie over and over, skip your classes for a guy. Remember that Pussycat Doll song? I Don't Need a Man!"

Miley started laughing for the first time in days when she heard them start to belt out the lyrics. _They were as good as..._ Miley thought, _a sea otter with constipation_.

They were trying to dance like the Dolls when Miley decided to open the door, and screamed in excitement when they saw her. "Dance with us!" Demi shouted, trying to sake her hips like Ashley, while Selena tried to sing like Nicole. Miley danced along, glad she had her girls.

_**I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!**_

When they finally finished 'singing', Miley sat on the ground, clutching my stomach from laughing so hard. Demi and Sel pulled Miley up in her wrinkled PJ's. They pulled her into a three-way hug, warm as ever. "Glad to see you smile again girl," Demi whispered.

"We love you, now go get changed. We're going to be as hot as the Pussycat Dolls tonight and show the world how fierce a girl can be, alright?" Selena laughed, backing up into her room. "We leave in half an hour!" Miley smiled and went back into her dark room, blowing out candles, throwing away the wads of tissue paper and making her bed for the first time in days. She got out a certain outfit Selena had gotten for her once a year or two before, never thinking she would wear it until now. She was about to go change when she heard something from the TV.

_**Cameron**__: I am not going to sit on my ass as the events that affect me unfold to determine the course of my life. I'm going to take a stand. I'm going to defend it. Right or wrong, I'm going to defend it._

She smiled and nodded, _thanks for the advice Cameron_, and walked into her closet to change._ I Don't Need a Man_.

They all walked out exactly half an hour later, all looking as hot as Pussycat Dolls. "OMG we look so hot!" Selena shouted, twirling around in her outfit. They all wore black and had straightened their hair. Selena wore a black dress that reached her mid thighs, thin straps, with white stars on it, multiple bracelets on her wrists and stilettos covering her feet.

Demi wore a black tank top and skinny jeans, with multiple gold necklaces and very high heels. She never did really dress up for parties, explaining that they always got really hot and then she got sweaty. Apparently she still hasn't mastered walked in heels like every other 21 year old girl, she wore gold flats instead. Her raven black hair was tied back with blunt bangs covering her forehead. "I'll open it when we get there. Otherwise it will blow all over the place," she explained.

"OMG you're wearing my present! Finally!" Selena laughed, staring at Miley's outfit. It wasn't a dress, simple black skinny jeans with a backless, deep neck shirt, showing off her mid section, only a strap across her back. Her hair was straightened and flowing over her shoulders, bangs pinned up for once, a pair of Gucci Hollywood heels and a couple bangles on her wrists.

"Let's go! We're already late, stupid Selena. Can't you EVER get ready under half an hour?" Demi asked, as the 3 girls grabbed their phones and bags, locking up the apartment.

"NO! Do you SEE how I look right now? How the HELL am I supposed to complete this whole look within 30 minutes. You insult me Demi Davis," she said with completely straight face. Miley just laughed and pushed them into the cab, planning to forget about every worry she had tonight.

* * *

I wrote this like WAY back in March or something, tried something other than Niley for once ;D

**To see the girls outfits;**  
**Miley; Umbrella -Rihanna, the last outfit of the video.**  
**Selena; Shut Up and Drive -Rihanna, around 3 minutes into the video.**  
**Demi; Take A Bow -Rihanna, first outfit in the video.**  
You'll have to watch the videos to see the clothes. As you see, I love Rihanna :)

Sorry if it sucks, it was kind of randomn idea while listening to the Pussycat Dolls xD

**XOXO**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


End file.
